


Félix vs Marinette

by LoganLight



Series: Not the Salt You're Looking For [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Episode: s03 Animaestro, Fourth Wall, Gen, Insults, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, One Shot, Protectiveness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Félix Agreste was not impressed. And if no one else was going to say it then he would.





	Félix vs Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop reading Tumblr. It makes me angry.

"I don't like you."

 

"Oh, yeah? Well, I don't like you either! I can't believe someone like you is Adrien's cousin!"

 

"I take it you haven't met Uncle Gabriel then."

 

Marinette scowled at Félix. The resemblance to her crush was unnerving to say the least. But that was where their similarities ended. While Adrien was always smiling and polite, Félix was rude and standoffish. His face an impassive mask that annoyed her to no end.

 

Félix looked down on Marinette's emotive features.  _This_ was the girl Adrien praised to high heaven? Since he'd arrived Marinette hadn't stopped starring at Adrien. He'd expected better of the person Chloe called 'the goody-est little two shoes in the entire school'. Then again...

 

"Chloe tell's me you were her partner in crime during the premier of the Ladybug movie."

 

Marinette blanched, eyes going wide. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

 

_Liar._

 

"So, it's true. You tried to humiliate Adrien's friend. I hear that kimono's been in the Tsurugi family for five generations."

 

"It was Chloe's plan!" Marinette exclaimed.

 

_Deflective._

 

"And you went along with it. I expect this kind of behavior from the Queen Bee, but from the girl Adrien called an 'everyday Ladybug'?"

 

"I was just trying to  _protect_ him! Just like I did with . . ." Marinette cut herself off.

 

 _Lila,_ Félix guessed.

 

"Protect? You're going to protect him-"

 

"Yes!"

 

"-just like Uncle Gabriel does?"

 

Marinette gave him a puzzled look.

 

"You'll choose who his friends should be, who he can spend time with, who's good enough to be his girlfriend? Is  _that_ how you're going to 'protect' Adrien? By bullying people you don't like?"

 

Marinette's face reddened with rage and indignation. "I am  _not_ a  _bully!_ _Lila_ is a bully!  _Chloe_ is a bully! I've  _been_ bullied!"

 

" _Anyone_ can be a bully, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. It doesn't take much either."

 

Marinette glared daggers at him, a growl her only response.

 

"It's ironic, really. I've told him plenty of times that he's too trusting, too forgiving. It gets quite tiring, telling your cousin he's being an idiot. But that forgiving nature is the only way you two are going to remain friends after this."

 

"You're going to keep me away from him!? How is that any different from what I did?"

 

"You're not listening. I'm not going to do anything. Adrien is. Once he finds out what you've been up to."

 

Marinette eyes widened. "You want me to apologize to him?" She asked with trepidation.

 

"What good is an apology if you're just going to repeat the same mistakes over and over, like some cartoon character in a poorly written kids show? You say: 'I'm sorry, I learned my lesson' and then go behind Adrien's back to do the same thing to your newest rival?"

 

"It'll be different this time! Please, let me be the one to tell him!"

 

". . . Alright," Félix conceded. "But you have to apologize to Kagami, too."

 

" _What!?_ But . . . She . . ." Marinette ground her teeth. "I'm  _always_ apologizing! Even for things that aren't my fault!"

 

"I don't care about that. So, you were blamed unfairly? Too bad. I was judged for being my father's son. Every week I had to go in front of a camera and say how  _sorry_ I was. I had to apologize to complete strangers over something I knew  _nothing_ about. That didn't mean I could just  _not_ apologize to my mother for calling her a . . . For what I said. It doesn't work like that."

 

Marinette ruminated on his words. "I'll tell them."

 

". . . I'm sure Adrien will appreciate hearing it from you," Felix stated grudgingly.

 

_Even if I did have to threaten you._

 

". . . What about Chloe?"

 

"You should focus on your own problems before you go looking for someone else's."

 

Marinette wrinkled her nose in distaste at the thought of Chloe getting away scot free  _again,_ but she nodded. Her endurance having worn out she left Félix in his quiet corner of the library.

 

_Jumps to conclusions._

 

Felix had planned to tell Adrien what Chloe and Marinette had done to Kagami after this little chat but . . . Maybe he'd give the wasp a chance to come clean, too.  _One_ chance.

 

How Adrien would react was easy to guess. His cousin would be confused, heartbroken, indignant, disappointed and, ultimately, forgiving.

 

Felix's frown deepened. He didn't like the idea of that stalker being so close to Adrien. The bespectacled blogger girl, Alya, didn't seem effective in dissuading her best friend from questionable courses of action. And the DJ, Nino, was clueless.

 

But, then, Adrien had always been better at seeing everyone's good side. Félix supposed it was a good thing he didn't have a say in who his cousin was friends with.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing!
> 
> EDIT: This is as much about Fanon!Félix as anything else.


End file.
